


The Mission

by liftingrocks



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chandrila, Crimson Dawn, F/M, Jakku, Senator Leia Organa, Solo: A Star Wars Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liftingrocks/pseuds/liftingrocks
Summary: Complete the deal, stop election night. That was her mission.





	The Mission

The cloaked woman trudged across the sandy desert of Jakku, glancing at her projection of where she was visiting with. Speaking into her wrist, she asked:

 

“I’m supposed to be here?”

 

“Keep going.”

 

Walking over rolling hills of sand against the setting sun that lit her way to the heart of Jakku, a quaint village that was declining fast.

 

And when she lifted her wrist up again to check on the projection, the shack she was looking for was right in front of her.

 

Sliding her pistol into her belt, and taking off her knapsack filled with the items for the expected trade, she knocked and waited for a response before checking her red manicure. Today’s delivery, except it wasn’t free. This family must be willing to pay a price.

 

A disheveled, older man answered. His clothes were almost rags, his face looking fragile and unshaven. His sandy hair filled with grains of Jakku dirt. He leaned against the makeshift door, raising an eyebrow at the visitor. He opened his mouth to say something, before the sound of a baby started to wail.

 

“Do you need something?” He raised his voice, over the wind picking up sand storms, his baby crying, and the stirs of ration packs being served for dinner. 

 

The mother in the back immediately held her child up, wrapped in brown cloth, bouncing her rather rapidly on her knee. “Just be quiet!” She hoped the baby could listen for once, a single orange sheet draped over herself as she looked sweaty. 

 

“I have what you need.” The woman coyly answered the question as she moved her projection bracelet against the lower part of her forearm, revealing a small Crimson Dawn logo. She then held her bag out.

 

The man put his hand over his mouth before ushering Qi’ra to come inside. He then hugged his wife and kissed his baby before excitedly taking the knapsack. “The drinks! Lady brought the drinks!”

 

“And who might this be?” Qi’ra smiled sweetly, removing her tan cape off of her shoulders before moving in the direction of the mother, as she held her hands out to hold the baby.

 

“Kira.” The mom smiled, before patting her forehead. She was sweating profusely, attempting to make a meal in the heat to provide for her family. “A few months old.”

 

“Kira?” Qi’ra pursed her lips into a content nod, as she rocked the baby who was swaddled in a light brown fabric. “That’s a lovely name.” She tried not to cry. She longed for kids of her own one day. She was grateful that even after the countless deals and steals she made for Crimson Dawn off of innocent families, she made connections with them. Kira’s parents were no exception. Qi’ra knew she couldn’t reveal her true name, but was astonished when they referred to her as Lady. If only they knew. She still had to play her part though, and they were a perfect target.

 

Baby Kira stopped crying, her hazel eyes blinking as Qi’ra noticed the tiny freckles wrapping around her cheeks. 

 

“Not so fast.” Savage Oppress, Qi’ra’s new head of command, cut the moment short. “In order to get the drinks, you need the money.” His voice simmered through the household as all that was heard after his crackle transmission, was the gust of wind.

 

Qi’ra frowned. She knew how much families like Kira’s needed a drink to quench their thirst, other than water found in the stables. She knew that the Crimson Dawn could get their hands on any kind of liquor or beverage in the galaxy, and she thought that Crimson Wine would be perfect for a thirsty Jakku family like this.

 

“We don’t have the money to pay for that luxury.” The man let go of an unsteady breath before pushing the bag away, looking over at his small bowl of vegetables. “We can’t take it.”

 

Qi’ra gazed at baby Kira, instead of paying attention to the deal that potentially wouldn’t happen, and the two angry parents.

 

“Please, my Lady, we only have this.” The famished mother held her portion of bread close before pointing to Kira.

 

“We have her. Our light.” The man pulled his wife closer before whispering what he meant. Tears started to brim in his eyes as his stare shifted from the bag of drinks to the Lady holding his baby.

 

“We’re going to the Outpost. Listen. We will sell her for drinking money. If you give us the drinks, and then negotiate with Unkar, you can have her. We will give you the money too.” The mother told Qi’ra as she pulled Kira out of her arms and ran out of her shack with her husband.

 

Qi’ra was astonished at how fast the parents processed this. “Savage, they’re doing it.” She shook her head to herself. 

 

“I don’t want the girl. Get me the money.” Savage told her.

 

“That baby, she was so lovely. When I held her, she stopped crying. Her parents need the drinks, though. She was such a ray of sunlight.” Qi’ra left the house as she followed the parents to Unkar’s trading window. Qi’ra’s sparkling brown eyes caught the vision of Kira being handed over from her parents, as Unkar pushed out several hundreds of credits that the parents grabbed in the exchange.

 

Kira’s father turned around to hand over the credits to Qi’ra, before Qi’ra gave them access to the bottles in her bag. 

 

The deal was done.

 

Soon enough, Kira’s parents were miles away from their shack, wandering off in the distance with the drinks they desired, away from Jakku.

 

“Do you think it’s worth it?” Qi’ra threw the credits back on to the counter, testing her luck at the trade. She noticed Kira behind the wired up workspace of Unkar’s.

 

“What?”

 

“You get the credits back. I’ll take the baby.” Qi’ra adjusted her ponytail as Unkar moved his large arms to accommodate the deal. He handed Qi’ra the newborn.

 

“Time for a name change, Kira.” Qi’ra decided as she walked away from the Outpost and moved toward where the yacht was parked, in the graveyard of ships on Jakku almost. 

 

She noticed a small Resistance pilot helmet to put the girl in.

 

“Rey.” Qi’ra decided, her finger writing the three letters into the sand with a small smile.

 

“Savage, I did get the credits, but I traded them for the girl. The parents gave her up. I unfortunately have to as well, but I know she’s safe here.” Qi’ra even placed her tan cape over the baby, along with her belt as she removed her lightsaber and pistol, the young woman wanting nothing but the best for the abandoned baby.

 

“This is your new life, Rey. Smile.” In the sun, Rey studied her surroundings before gripping onto Qi’ra’s belt and snuggling up against the blankets she was wrapped inside the helmet. Qi’ra then began to walk away as the yacht left, and Rey was deserted. 

 

Qi’ra’s boots stomped back onto the control center before Savage’s hologram greeted her. “Don’t make me!” He sounded very upset with his ally. 

 

Qi’ra shook her head, her low cut velvet gray dress flowing with her paces around the controls. “I won’t fail you again.” Her tone was stable, trying to apologize for the foolish way she ended the deal, disappointing Crimson Dawn.

 

“You know, tonight you have a chance to redeem yourself.”

* * *

 

“Signing off, Senator Bail. Best of luck to all elections going on around the galaxy tonight.” The man cut the hologram short, as on the top floor of the Solo household, Leia was getting ready for the big night in her master bedroom. She studied herself in the mirror in the first outfit people would see her in: her custom made white gown trimmed with silver decals. The sleeves were so perfect. Even her hair was cooperating. She had left it simply down and over her shoulders. Simplicity was key tonight. Not too much confidence. What if she lost?

 

Walking into the room, Han popped the collar of his undershirt before fixing his black vest, in awe at how beautiful Leia looked, seeing his reflection in the mirror too. “Hey you.”

 

Leia twirled around in her dress before seeing how handsome Han looked. He might of been underdressing for this party, but he still was the most adorable. She put her hand over her heart, smiling brightly. For once in a long time, she felt ready to make a difference.

 

“Or should I say, Senator.” Han winked before walking up to his wife, putting his hands around her hips.

 

Leia leaned in closer. “Oh stop it, you know the votes haven’t even been counted yet.” She blushed. She knew her father was giving up his seat in the Senate, and it was most likely to be a landslide type of vote because family inherits the seat no matter who else is running. A tiny part of Leia was nervous, though. She thought of Chandrila. The people. The parts of the galaxy she was representing. “The people might not even like me.”

 

“Calm down.” Han assured her as she took a breath. He brushed against her lips lightly, kissing the person he loved the most. “I know you won.” He mumbled softly.

 

Leia’s heart pounded with a nervous sense of relief as she kissed him back. Throughout this sudden turn of political events, her father passing senate down to her, and even an unusual election, she had taken on a sense of responsibility unlike any other these past months. Leia stepped back slowly, before putting her arms on Han’s shoulders. “I should go down there.” She whispered, before walking down the stairs, past the living room, and into the fresh air where her election night headquarters was. It truly turned out to be a great Chandrila evening.

 

The sound of his mother’s heels going down the stairs alerted Ben Solo that something was happening. Wearing a black shirt with black bottoms, he ran outside of his room and eagerly found his dad. 

 

“Dad! Dad! Are we going to see the ships now?” Ben clung onto his fathers leg, ready to go. “I want to see the Falcon again! Or we could play cards!”

 

Ten year old Ben had found his calling, learning all about being a pilot. He loved his dad, and wanted to spend every minute with him.

 

“Woah there, Ben.” Han picked his son up from around his leg and started to tickle him. “We can’t go to see the ships right now.”

 

“Why?” Ben stopped giggling as he threw himself onto the floor, confused.

 

“Your mother and I have to go to a party. She is a Senator now.” Han explained. “Would you like to come?”

 

“A party? Will my friends be there? What about the Cantino band?” Ben’s eyes lit up. He could go to a party. Those were fun.

“No friends, just grown ups. Your Aunts, maybe.” Han looked down at his son, knowing that he promised a visit to see some ships on Chandrila. 

 

“I don’t want to go anymore. It’s not fun.” Ben tilted his head toward the ground, disappointed. He missed his mom. He missed the fun moments he had with his father, not the boring ones.

 

“Hey. Cheer up. You have these. These are fun.” Han held his palm out, with the golden dice for Ben to take. Ben smiled again, loving the golden dice. He accepted them, before running back to his room and sitting by the windowsill, staring down at the party congregating to celebrate his mother’s victory.

 

Han walked down the stairs, his smirk turning into a satisfied sigh as he realized how much he loved Ben. Ben was starting to grow up, fast. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. Tonight was about Leia though. He curled down his staircase and walked outside to the party.

 

Ben couldn’t stay cooped up in his room all night while every other important adult attended a party over a Senator. What even was a Senator? Ben didn’t care. He clutched the die in his hand before seeing a tall, yacht like ship pull in. Ben opened his window before sneaking out of his room, and across the rooftops of Chandrila, until he ran across the street to the shipyard, half out of breath, but half amazed. The yacht’s elevator lowered, and walking out of it’s smoke was someone unknown to the kid.

* * *

 

The mission was simple. To assasinate Bail, if he could be found, but even better Leia Organa, the supposed new Senator. Savage had stressed this pivotal opportunity that would shift the tide in Crimson Dawn’s favor, and Qi’ra would be the person to do so. Equipped in her gray dress and tightened ponytail with lightsaber and pistol in hand, she strut out of the yacht and almost past the mysterious boy in front of her, until she realized something.

 

He had the golden dice.

 

He spoke to her, too. “What’s your ship?”

 

Qi’ra was stunned, kneeling down to his level abruptly. She found his black hair and familiar complexion so attractive. “My ship? It’s nothing, really.” She held up her Crimson Dawn tattoo before putting a finger over his lips.

 

Ben noticed her red nail and her weird attitude before nodding. “It’s a nice ship.”

 

“You know what else is nice? Those golden dice.” Qi’ra smiled as she held Ben’s palm out, holding onto them abruptly. Just feeling the weight of the two die and golden chain, brought back the memories of her past. With Han.

 

“Thanks, my dad gave them to me.” Ben told her flatly before reclaiming his dice again. “They’re supposed to be lucky. Hey, why did you land in Chandrila?”

 

“I need some luck tonight. Evil usually doesn’t get lucky.” Qi’ra admit, realizing that the little boy looked more and more like Han, and her plan was losing time, with Savage probably losing patience at her. “Do you know Han?” She asked him genuinely.

“That’s my dad.” Ben responded. “You’re evil? Wow.”

 

“Han Solo is your father?” Qi’ra almost dropped her pistol on the ground, as instead her lightsaber fell to Ben’s feet as he picked it up and accidentally turned it on. Qi’ra’s lightsaber was a shade of dark crimson. Qi’ra swung the lightsaber around once before turning it off. Ben was amazed as he nodded back at her question. 

 

“Evil… somewhat. I make deals. I smuggle stuff. I take orders. Earlier, I had to deal with a baby being sold for drinking money. Say, if you joined my crew, I could bring you back to Savage, and we could find you an amazing Master like Snoke.” 

 

“I have to go now.” Ben was about to run away from the girl.

 

“What’s your name?” Qi’ra asked curiously.

 

“BEN!” Leia had ran away from her party, looking for her son.

 

“Qi’ra.” Han muttered, approaching the standoff between her and Ben. Han had been searching everywhere for Ben, and when he saw his empty bedroom, he knew. What he didn’t know, was that Qi’ra still used the yacht. How was she still alive? God. What happened to her? How did Ben even meet her?

 

Han ran up to Ben’s side and put an arm around his son before gazing at Qi’ra. “Don’t touch him.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a son.” Qi’ra sounded sarcastically shocked as she pointed her blaster in the direction of both Ben and Han, before switching it at the last minute.

 

“What the hell Qi’ra-“ Han spoke during her shot, as she aimed for the white dress in the background hoping that it was the Senator.

 

Ben dropped the dice on the ground before thinking about everything. His mom’s new job. How much his dad loved him. How evil Qi’ra was. 

 

Suddenly, Ben redirected the bullet to miss. He really didn’t know how he pulled that out of himself. Something inside him had changed how he felt about the situation. 

 

Qi’ra was shocked, trying to reload her stuck pistol. “Sorry, aim’s not as good today.” She shrugged before walking over to Han with hungry eyes, wanting to kiss him right then and there. “I still love you.” 

 

“That’s my mom, and she’s the new Senator.” Ben told Qi’ra proudly as Leia hugged Han. “My dad loves my mom.”

 

“He’s such a Solo.” Han told Leia, shaking his head.

 

“I can’t wait to hear the whole story when I get home.” Leia shook her head to herself.

 

Qi’ra threw her lightsaber onto the ground and walked back onto her ship, confused. 

 

“I love you. Until we meet again.” She called out in Han’s direction, as the elevator shut and the ship promptly flew off of Chandrila.

 

“Now I know my first declaration as Senator.” Leia giggled as Han picked Ben up and swung him over his shoulders so he could get a piggy back.

 

“Ben. So I’m thinking of this ship. It has a great pilot, awesome captain, and amazing crew.” Han explained as the Solo family walked out of the airfield, and back towards the party.

 

“What’s the ship’s name?” Ben inquired, imagining the visual of the best ship ever.

 

“Family.” 

 

Leia and Han glanced at each other with a smile as Ben grinned, holding onto the golden dice in his hand as the party continued.

 


End file.
